Kuriboh and Marshmallon
by burstenna
Summary: When duel monsters become cupid, sorta.


**AN: I do not own Yugioh.**

* * *

It was the finals, and the announcer was going on about the almost identical features of the two competitors, yet had no relation to the other. They were up against each other to see who is truly the King of Duelists.

In the midst of the battle, both of their fields had become empty due to a magic card Atem had activated. He had yet to summon a monster for his turn and had summoned Kuriboh onto his field on defense position while placing a faced down card. At the end of his turn, it was Yugis' turn and he had summoned Marshmallon onto the field.

Yugi and Atem were surprised as their respective monsters seemed to chirp or bounce to each other. As if the two monsters were communicating to the other. Amethyst and Crimson clashed as they met each other's gaze. Yugi could only smile wryly while the other shrugged but amusement can be seen on his face.

The end of the battle was a draw, and no one was crowned the King of Duelists yet. There would be another tournament to see who is worthy of the title another time.

"Kuri, kuri!" Kuriboh bounced circling Marshmallon next to Yugi and Atem once the awarding ceremony was over.

"I've never seen Kuriboh this excited." Atem said amused as he eyed his duel spirit.

"You can also see duel monster spirits?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded. "From when I started playing and got Kuriboh."

"It's almost the same as me." Yugi said smiling. "I just heard Marshmallon while I was helping my grandpa with the shop."

"Marshmallon doesn't seem so excited like Kuriboh is." Atem said looking at the other duel spirit as it's eyes watched Kuriboh.

"Trust me. He's excited." Yugi said smiling, which Atem found was adorable.

There was a ringtone that began to play catching both of their attention. Yugi pulled out his phone to see it was a call from his grandpa. Yugi excused himself to answer the call leaving Atem to watch the two duel spirits as they began to play a game of catch, with Marshmallon trying to bite Kuriboh.

Yugi walked back to Atem after taking the call.

"I have to go." Yugi said.

The two duel spirits then stopped at their play as tears began to form in their eyes. Marshmallon deflated like a balloon ontop of Kuriboh, while Kuriboh spoke "Kuriiii, Kuriiii, Kuriii..." In a sorrowful tone.

Yugi and Atem glanced at each other.

"How about we meet up tomorrow?" Atem suggested, which had Kuriboh pause and Marshmallon inflate a bit.

"I don't mind." Yugi nodded.

"Then, it's a date." Atem said with a nod.

Atem and Yugi exchanged numbers before they both went on their way to their respective home. Atem was just lying down on his bed when he thought back to the earlier events and his choice of words made him bolt up from his bed.

He didn't mean to say it was a date, but it slipped out of his mouth. He did find Yugi adorable and... it was easy for Atem to talk to him, while with his friends it took him years before he was that comfortable with them unlike with Yugi. He didn't want to jump straight into a relationship with someone, but while he only just met Yugi he felt calm and maybe even safe... where was he even going with his thoughts? He suggested to meet again because of their duel spirits, and that was it, but did it stop him from thinking of his outing to be a date with Yugi? Nope.

'Date?' Yugi thought as he pulled his blanket up to his chin and looked at the ceiling of his room. 'Did he mean a friendly date or a date date?'

Yugi flushed at the thought he would be on a date with someone like Atem. Atem is good-looking, he had to admit and he was filled with confidence, unlike Yugi. Yugi had...half, no, maybe a third of the confidence Atem had even though they did face off in the finals. It didn't stop Yugi from admiring Atem.

Yugi had arrived at their meeting spot just five minutes before. He stood there waiting until his waiting time became an hour that his phone sang.

"Yugi, I am so sorry!" Atem said on the other line panicking. "I overslept. I... do... I... I am sorry. Please let me make it up to you!"

Yugi was close to leaving, but he was glad that he wasn't stood up. His feet were aching from waiting though. He shouldn't have worn his leather shoes, and should have gone for his sneakers instead.

"I'm still at our meeting spot." Yugi said. "Marshmallon really wants to see Kuriboh." (**AN: Is it just Marshmallon?** **;)**)

"I'll be right there after twenty minutes." Atem said before the call ended.

True to his word, Atem arrived at their meeting place in twenty minutes, but he was out of breath and partially covered in sweat from his rush to meet Yugi.

"You should sit down for a bit, Atem." Yugi said as he pulled Atem to sit next to him on the bench he was on. "Do you need water?"

"I'm okay." Atem answered between breaths.

"Here." Yugi held out his white handkerchief to him.

"Thanks." Atem said embarassed that he was covered in sweat, this was not the impression he wanted to give Yugi. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's fine." Yugi waved it off. "You're here now, right?" He said a gentle smile coming up his lips, and Atem felt he was a goner.

"Ye-yeah." Atem swallowed as he felt his cheeks warm-up.

"What now?" Yugi said turning his eyes in front. "Kuriboh and Marshmallon are happy, but what do we do?"

"Oh, ah..." Atems' stomach growled at the right time, but to Atem on the wrong time as he flushed even redder.

"Great idea, Atem! We should go eat." Yugi said jumping to his feet his eyes shining in mirth.

Atem let Yugi decide where they should eat and Yugi decided on Burger World. From there, Atem found out Yugi loved burgers, as did he. After eating Atem agreed on watching a movie, they had four choices. The three movies both of them had already seen with their own group of friends, and the only movie left was a romance-comedy.

"Do you hate romance-comedies?" Atem asked rubbing the back of his neck. He would never admit it to his friends, but he liked romance-comedies. It was his second favorite genre.

"Do you?" Yugi asked as they looked at the line-up of movies.

"I don't dislike it." Atem said glancing at Yugi.

"Do you want to watch it?" Yugi asked meeting his gaze.

"I guess." Atem said avoiding his eyes. His interest in romance-comedy was a secret and no one else knew, well, except now.

"I want to watch it." Yugi said flushing himself. "I watch romance-comedies... usually by myself." The latter bit he said softy, but Atem caught his words.

"You don't have to watch them by yourself anymore." Atem said looking at Yugi. "I can go with you."

Yugi looked at Atem surprised, before a bright smile came on him with it Atem felt an arrow pierce his heart.

"Thank you, Atem! That's a promise then." Yugi said. "When one of us wants to watch a romance-comedy, we can call each other."

The day continued for the two duelists, both enjoying each other's company. Very much like their duel spirits. Both of them didn't want the day to end, but a day only has twenty-four hours.

Yugi sighed as he looked at the time. "I don't want this day to end."

"I do." Atem said surprising and hurting Yugi at his words.

"Why?" Yugi asked despite feeling a bit hurt.

"So that we can have more dates to enjoy and not just one." Atem replied his smile causing Yugis' heart to flutter and his cheeks to redden.

"Does this mean were dating?" Yugi asked shyly, but he wasn't against the idea.

"I hope it does." Atem said gazing into violet eyes.

"Then, we are." Yugi replied losing himself in his crimson eyes.

And all the while their duel spirits shared a smile as their masters got together.

-Fin-

* * *

**AN: My first puzzle/blindshipping fic! Kyaaaaa. I always wanted to write one and now I did. \^o^/ I just love this shipping. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
